My Will
by lenalee-de-walker
Summary: Kagome escucho algo de lo que se arrepintio.inu dolido sale en su busquedad.se corre el rumor de que la sacerdotisa murió...OKISSS habrá mucho romance,celos,y matanzas... Entren no se arrepentirán el fic está 100% mejor que el resumen


inuyasha no me pertenece o si no sesshomaru ubiera sido un pco mas bueno xD

esta historia si es mia solo espero qe les guste

* * *

ABAJO!!! ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO.

Kagomee!! Grrr -decía un inuyasha en el piso.

Estúpidooo me voy y no espero verte en mi época BAKAAA!!- Decía kagome ya separándose del grupo.

No puedo creerlo inuyasha eres un estúpido como siempre -decía shippou cerrando los ojos.

Es cierto no podías decir en verdad lo que pensabas de su comida, además esta deliciosa -decía miroku todavía comiendo.

Feh me voy aquí no se puede estar en paz -decía mientras miraba a el lugar donde estaba el árbol.

------------ya en el pozo------------

Porque inuyasha eres tan insensible, tu sabes que yo te amo pero que digo jejeje -decía kagome en voz baja –pero si se me ha olvidado mi mochila decía viendo a todas partes a ver si no encontraba su mochila- maldición tengo que volver.

Decía mientras volvía a ir a donde estaban los chicos.

* * *

Kagome pov's

Estando cerca del árbol sagrado me di cuenta de que inuyasha está hay y veo a kikyo también.

Pude ver como se iban acercando y después se daban un beso.

Ja siento como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas dios es inevitable, siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

Inuyasha te amo y quisiera estar contigo –escucho que le dice para luego darle un corto beso- dile a kagome que se valla yo viajare con ustedes –dice para volverle a dar otro beso.

Siento como mi corazón se encoge.

Kikyo –oigo pronunciar de sus labios – yo… no puedo… pero hablare con ella a ver –veo que en sus ojos hay tristeza.

Luego de eso empiezo a correr para el pozo.

Sin importarme nada salto dentro del pozo a penas llego a mi tiempo salgo corriendo veo como mi hermano me llama pero no me importa nada.

Subo a mi cuarto y me encierro, me acuesto en mi cama y me pongo a llorar.

* * *

No se como pero me he quedado dormida –digo cuando veo el reloj y es la 1 de la tarde.

Esta decidido no volveré con inuyasha – digo al frente de mi espejo me da lástima como me veo, je tengo el uniforme hecho un desastre mi cara esta todo llena de lagrimas mis ojos mas rojos que unos tomates jajá mis ojos demuestran tristezas que horror, eso es algo poco común en mi.

Fin kagome pov's

Se escuchaba cuando kagome bajaba las escaleras se notaba que no tenia ánimos de hacerlo.

Mama- hablo la chica.

Dime querida- hablo la Sra. higurashi recogiendo los platos de comida no había llamada a kagome por no molestarla.

Madre me voy de nuevo a sengoku, pero esta vez puede ser que no vuelva por un largo tiempo, no se tal vez un año o dos eso depende –hablo con una gran tristeza en su voz.

No te preocupes –le dijo acariciándole la cara- te esperaremos y sabes que yo te apoyo en todas tus decisiones.

Gracias mamá- hablo para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Me tengo que ir, no me quiero despedir de nadie, asi que le mandas saludo.

Luego vio como kagome salía de la casa se le iba a extrañar pero esa era su decisión y la apoyaba.

_Es mi decisión me no viajare con ellos pero la perla la recuperare yo –_hablo con decisión para luego cruzar el pozo y terminar en la época de sengoku.

_Porque me pasa esto a mi_- hablo caminando hacia la aldea de kaede.

En eso entra a la casa de la anciana y la ve hay una sonrisa triste surca por su rostro.

Anciana- habla la chica.

Kagome que te ha pasado –dice parándose y diciéndole a la chica que se sentara.

Nada anciana he tomando una decisión no seguiré con el grupo de inuyasha – hablo con una tristeza inmensa en su voz pero a la vez con un poco de frialdad.

Porque niña que te ha pasado.

Nada solo que quiero entrenar quiero que esto se acabe pronto –hablo para luego verla a los ojos.

La anciana vio toda la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

Dime qué quieres que haga.

Está bien.

---------en otro lugar---------------------

Inuyasha que pasa –hablo el monje viendo como su amigo estaba metido en su propio mundo.

_Le digo a kagome sobre lo que me ha dicho kikyo? O será mejor no decirle nada… maldición es muy difícil decidirme-. _

Inuyasha-hablo esta vez shippou viendo como inuyasha se paraba de el lugar donde estaba para irse sin decir nada…

* * *

Anciana gracias por esto- hablo la morenas mientras no le quitaba la vista al frasco que tenía entre sus manos.

Espero que te sirva- hablo la vieja mientras veía como la chica guardaba el frasquito para partir por su búsqueda.

Si- dijo mientras asentía – con la que me tome ahora será suficiente para llegar a un pueblo cercano sin que me descubran.

La chica se dio la vuelta para emprender su viaje…

* * *

guaaaaooo por fin me digne a subir este fic xD pues este capitulo solo ha sido como la introduccion de este fic

primero y principal gracias ana-channnn por ayudarme a decidirme por el titulo =)

pues espero sus comentarios y cuando tenga variosssss (+5) =) subo ...

espero que les haya gustado si no recibo los comentarios como yo quisiera o no veo ningun progreso borrare el fic y no lo continuare =( espero que eso no pase la historia ya la tengo hecha en mi mente y pues a mi me ha gustado este proyecto =) solo espero que a ustedes le gustes

ATT:lenalee-de-walker


End file.
